Nineteen Years
by The Eighth Child
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS HUUUUUGE SPOILERS FOR YEAR SEVEN DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ HP:DH. Summary: what starts with a twinge, quickly develops into a war they never thought they would have to fight. Again
1. Prelude

Nineteen Years Later…

Summary: Nineteen years later all is well in the wizarding and muggle world. Harry Potter and the rest of his gang of teenage friends live happy lives with their families. But what starts with a twinge, quickly develops into a war they never thought they would have to fight. Again.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of the Harry Potter copy written material and such, for if I did this would not be on Thus I ask all those who made Harry potter. Don't Sue me. I'm poor.

Prologue: The Boy Who Conquered Death, The Man Who Lived

"He'll be all right." Murmured Ginny,

As Harry looked at her he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.

"I know he will."

Ron stood there, watching his and his wife's best friend with his hand to his scar. Once upon a time, almost more then half his life ago, That would have scared Ron to no end. For soon Harry would be in a semi-conscious state in which he screamed of things too horrible for him and Hermione to know. He knew the scars his friend, Known as the Boy Who Lived bore. The white lines on his hand that wrote out "I will not Lie." The scar in the shape of a pendant that one of Voldemort's Horcruxs had branded him with, and the scar that separated him from society. Marked him as famous and stole away much of the privacy he wished he had. Ron knew not to envy his friend. He had learned that long ago when he had destroyed the Horcrux that had left its mark on Harry. They stood there drawing stares from the crowds who had just sent their \children away and Ron broke the solemn silence that had fallen over the four of them. Not paying attention to their two small children's argument over which house they would be in when they too took that fateful journey on the train that had just left. "So, Shall we go to our place? Or yours?" And then he failed to suppress a laugh at Lilly's and Hugo's simultaneous shout demanding the other's house. With a grin Harry looked down at Lilly and said "We'll go to Hugo's" His grin only widening when he heard his daughter's squeal of delight and saw his Wife's eagerness to go to the place that had once been her own house.

Within 5 minutes two cars were heading for the burrow, one notably faster then the speed limit, the driver pretending to be asleep much to his wife's terror and son's enjoyment.

Many miles away, sitting in a train compartment with his cousin and his older brother, Albus Severus Potter felt a sharp pain that he had never known peirce his forehead and all dissolved into blackness.

A note from the author: I know this is small and probably horribly written but 'm starting out with just the prologue maybe see how big of a review it gets and the such. So please review. I like reviews, and have review quotas for me to begin on the next chapter each time. How many though? Wouldn't you like to know? Until next time.


	2. Heir to the Throne

Thanks for the reviews (just one I know but there are at least 10 story alerts on this already I count those too.) and alerts. Time to break into the plot and begin the twisting.

Chapter Two: Heir to the Crown

A pale shriveled hand reached around the arm of the chair. Albus Potter stood behind the chair unable to see what was sitting in it. His forehead burned like no headache he had felt before. "Come closer dear boy…" Said a voice that sent shivers down his spine and made him twitch in revulsion. In that hand as if out of thin air appeared a wand. One that looked strangely like the one his father used. With it he was compelled to step forward but when he looked into the chair there sat a pale white figure that seemed a mere skeleton. Black hair trailed down the things back, and judging from the robes that pooled around it Al decided it had to be female. "Tell your mother….. _I'm coming for HER!_" The pain in Al's forehead increased beyond his ability to bear and he crumpled to the floor screaming in agony much to the delight of the thing in the chair.

Albus awoke what could have been hours or minutes or even seconds later. To find Rosie, his cousin a girl of his own age shaking his shoulder. "Come on. Wake up Al. There you are. Here. Eat this you'll feel better." She said withdrawing a Hershey bar from her pocket. Al nodded taking it and began to eat the slightly melted chocolate that smelled like it had been in Rosie's pocket far too long. He looked out the window to see the night sky with a castle fast approaching on the left. "Hogwarts!" he shouted suddenly coming out of the daze he had been on, forgetting all about the pain that had split his forehead not half an hour after leaving King's Crossing, all about the dream or vision or whatever it had been. He jumped up on the seat reaching towards an overhead compartment. Pulling out his small owl's cage, for it was still a baby in the eyes of owls, and his school bag he stood up. Unfortunately for Al and as was the Potter legacy of clumsiness, he did this right as the train fully stopped, sending him flying into the seat across from his, which Rosie had luckily just vacated. Rosie let out a giggle then grabbed Al's arm lifting him back up "Come on we've got to go!" she said all smile. Her father's red hair mixing with her mother's frizzy uncontrollable hair to make one of the more laughable hair styles ever. Al nodded and grabbed his things and exited into the train, being shoved around in the general direction of the exit Al fell into the flow of people. Lifting his foot he took his first step off the Hogwarts Express, and laid his first foot on Hogwarts Soil.

"All first years follow me!" shouted two figures at the end of the station. One obviously larger and taller then any human man or student at the School Hagrid still looked the same as ever. Some fresh bites on his hands from whatever animals the care for magical creatures class was going to have to take care of. Beside him stood a man covered in scars and Dirt. Professor Neville Longbottom could name few times in his life when he had been as happy as he had been these past seven years teaching at Hogwarts He stood tall and proud waving the first years over. His grin only widened when he saw frizzy red hair and an untamable mop of black hair with luminous green eyes below it walking his way. Neville's mouth opened to say something but Hagrid beat him to the punch. "Well if it isn't the children of the four greatest students I ever had!" He laughed and all the other first years around the two professors looked a bit scared. This was Neville's second year leading the first years into the building, and he looked down at the watch his grandmother had given him on his 17th as the carriages set off with all the non first years. "Start your timers." He muttered under his breath. He was supposed to give them all a Five minute lead as the carriages got to the building. Fair enough he had realized last year, for the whole speech about the sorting hat took much longer then the five minutes he was allotted and he usually ended up holding them up longer before entering the great hall. "Alright First years, move out to the boats." He said finally finishing the whole thing, Al and Rosie jumped into a boat followed shortly by a girl with hair blacker then the night sky. "Three to a boat." She said simply. Rosie smiled and said "Hello. I'm Rosie Weasley. This is my cousin, Albus Potter." They watched surprised as, instead of the shocked look they usually saw come over other wizarding kids when they said their last names, The girl simply nodded. "Kate McMillian." She said shaking hands with Rosie. With a lurch the boat started off and the three children fell into silence.

A few minutes later Al was walking up the stairs that led to the great hall. Stopped again by Professor Longbottom they heard again how the sorting process would proceed. With one last smile Professor Longbottom opened the doors to the great hall. Immediately the children were assaulted with a wave of applause and singing. Quickly they followed towards the single seat that held the sorting hat. Once there Neville opened up his list and started calling names. Eventually it fell on one he recognized. "Kate McMillian." Kate swept forward her feet gliding it seemed over the floor almost as if she were dancing. She sat down on the seat and as the sorting hat fell over her she wore a smile as if nothing in the world mattered to her. "RAVENCLAW!" the shout came almost within seconds of the Hat dropping on her head. She stood with a smile and seemed to make a point of skipping to the very end of the Ravenclaw table. Not long afterwards right after Al was drifting off into thought again, another name was called that he recognized. "Albus Potter!" almost instantly the crowd fell silent. Not seeming to realize it was he who had been called, it took a shove from Rosie to knock Al back to the present. Al sat on the seat and the Hat was dropped over him. Almost instantly he heard a voice in his head. _"Hmm…. Another Potter Eh? Like your father I see, a difficult decision. Not like your brother, he so clearly shone of the Weasley charm, Gryffindor through and through. He and I had great fun, his idea really. He stopped me before I could shout and suggested we sit there and have a good laugh at the faces around us. But that's aside the point."_ If Al was frightened by any of this he tried his hardest not to show it in the least. He knew it was the hat. "Not Slytherin." He whispered so no one could hear him. _"You too eh? Your father said that just the same. Hmmmm….. I've taken your choice into account."_ Beneath the hat Al squirmed knowing and hoping what was to come. "RAVENCLAW!"

Author's note: Just so you all know I may be turning this M later. Depends on where I take the adults side of the story line. Just thought I would let you know, I'll warn before I start the chapter if I go anywhere overly inappropriate. Thanks for reading, invite a friend.


	3. A Feast Among Other Things

A/N: Hehehe Hope you all liked that. This is going in an odd direction by my planning. Enjoy the ride.

Chapter 2: A Feast, Among Other Things

A hush of shock fell over the great hall. The Gryffindors that were already standing expecting to be clapping now looked like they would have fallen over if you flicked them. The silence was broken by none other then one James Remus Potter. "WHAT!?" The shout cut straight through the hall. Everyone started moving now, but still nothing. Al sat very still under the hat still glad that his eyes were covered from this scene. "Oh you heard me! RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted once more and this spurred everyone into action. Professor Longbottom lifted the hat off Al's head and shooed him to the Ravenclaw table whose inhabitants were all clapping rather dumbly.

Al looked down the table of Ravenclaws and saw none other then Kate waving her arm wildly to get him to come over. Not seeing a reason not to he found that the seat next to her was open, which was odd because at least 5 more people had sat down at the Ravenclaw table since she had been sorted. He sat down and Kate smiled and without saying a word turned her attention back to the sorting.

The boy on Al's other side though was watching Al rather intently. "Jeeze, you really are Albus Potter. You look just like your father….. Minus the scar of course." The boy spoke with a distinct lack of a British accent; the boy offered his hand for Al to shake and said. "Jacen Morrow, Exchange student from the United States. My mom was British and wanted me to have the best, which she considered Hogwarts. One of those many arguments my dad loses. Nice to meet ya, any idea who that weirdo was who shouted when you got sorted?" Jacen asked obviously a boy full of questions.

"That weirdo would be my brother James." Al said quietly, looking across the hall at his brother that very moment. His brother was distraught talking to his friends quietly and with an anxious look on his face. It was at this moment that the sorting ended. Professor Longbottom cleared his throat loudly; louder then Al had ever heard anyone do, probably because of a spell.

"The Headmistress would like a few words with you all before we begin the feast." With that Professor Longbottom moved back towards the long table at the front of the room that seated the staff of the school. A woman in the center, her brown hair showing streaks of grey was tied up in a bun behind her head, Her eyes hidden behind square glasses that only made her old figure seem wiser then it already was. "Welcome again to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!" She said her voice full of joy. "For those of you who don't know, I am Headmistress McGonagall, No I have a few announcements. Added to our list of restricted items this year is Weasley Extendable Ears. Our full list is viewable in Filch's office for those who care to see. Now on a happier note, there will be neither a House Cup nor a Quidditch Cup this year!" this statement brought groans from the first years and ex cited squeals of joy from the upper years, for they knew what this meant. "Instead of these, I am pleased to announce that after twenty two years, Hogwarts is again hosting the famed Triwizard Tournament!" This brought gasps from everyone though. The upper years had only known that there would be a Triwizard tournament this year, they had not known where, but Hogwarts had gone to one every other year over the past nineteen years.

"I hope this is all agreeable for you, and I warn, anyone trying to enter in the tournament that is not of the rightful age will be punished without remorse. That is all. You may begin eating." With that McGonagall sat down and in front of everyone food appeared. Al though did not immediately begin; instead he turned to Katie who sat there with a knowing smile on her face. "How did yo-" He started.

"To save you a seat even though your entire family has been in Gryffindor since before even you and your father know? That is something I would save for somewhere more private. For now I suggest you enjoy your good fortune and eat." With that Katie turned away and didn't answer any of Al's questions.

"Odd one she is." Jacen said to Al as they followed behind the Ravenclaw Prefect to the Ravenclaw dorm and commons. As he said this he motioned towards Katie. "I swear when I was about to sit down in your spot at dinner she looked as if she were to rip my eyes out if I had. Think she fancies ya?" Al was taken aback at this question and could only shake his head no. He didn't think girls thought to be honest; they were as confusing as all the events today had been since he had stepped on that damn train. He stopped as the Prefect stopped at the top of a spiral staircase. She reached out to the wooden door and knocked the eagle head knocker. The eagle's mouth opened and a riddle spewed out, this one fairly easy for the newer first years. "They both filled with courage and exude nobleness my talons will grasp you firm while my claws cut you deep." Jacen looked as if he was about to fall over for a second thin shouted. "Hippogriff!" "Correct" the sing-songy voice answered and the door swung open. Al looked at him with a curious glance and Jacen answered. "What? Their native to the Rocky Mountains." Al laughed and followed the flow of Ravenclaws into the common room.

Upon entering the first thing Al noticed was the statue his father had always told him about when recounting his years at Hogwarts. Rowena Ravenclaw must have been a beauty despite her brains back when she was alive, Al decided. He listened to the Prefect showing them where their dorms were and obediently went to the first year's dorms up and off to the side in a small branch tower. Jacen's bed was next to his in the small tower. Three other first year boys packed in on this level while the other 5 climbed the stairs to the second level.

"Well, well, well. It really is Albus Potter. We thought for sure the Hat was having some joke when it shouted that out. I heard some rumors that it does stuff like that. Supposedly it sat on one kid's head for a good ten minutes then they both burst out laughing at the looks of everyone around, must have been a good joke for them. So, I'm Drake Vaggaren. Nice to meet you, these are my buds, Horace Brown and Garret Cobb. Horace doesn't talk much. Garret has a tendency to blow things up on accident." A head then popped out of the curtains over one bed; suddenly music was blasting the room through the hole the head had opened. "Did someone call me?" "No Garret." Drake answered and the head disappeared back inside the bed and the curtains closed cutting the music off. "He also enchants his bedroom to play lots of rock music. We're still not sure why he loves the muggle crud." Drake said with a grin, his brown hair seemed to look like he had just gotten out of bed though Al hadn't seen him lie down yet.

Al smiled after they had all been introduced and had gone to sleep. He was the only one awake to the best of his knowledge, though he couldn't hear Garret's snores through his sound proofed curtains. Al smiled and despite all that had happened that day said. "I think I'm going to like it here."


	4. Home is Where the Heart is

A/N: Okay. I hear a lot of complaints about my writing style, so I tried to change it. So people complained more, well you know what? Any more of it and I'm reverting back to how it was... Deal or don't read it I don't honestly care.

Chapter Three: Home Is Where the Heart Is

The car that one Harry James Potter drove along that night sped by, seeming to squeeze past muggle cars and passing them at nearly twice their speed. Yet no cops pulled over this car for none of them could even see it. Harry grinned once more as he looked over at his wife Ginny who was looking back at their daughter Lilly. Having spent the night at the Burrow which was now happily owned by Ron and Hermione enjoying a drink or two while making sure Hugo and Lily were safe while having their fun and talking about times far too old and too dark to be spoken of around children Harry had decided it was time to leave. So they had packed the car and started their way to 12 Grimmauld Place. By now Harry knew it had to be nearly midnight and he was glad when he got off the high way. His optimism at the condition of his life ended abruptly when he saw the smoke from the burning house.

"Oh no…" Ginny gasped staring at the wreckage that had been their house. She slide into the back seat and positioned herself so that Lilly wouldn't be able to see what was going on.

"I'm going. Stay here I'll be back in a minute." Harry said simply and sternly. Then got out of the car and walked up to the wreckage. Staring into the fires that were consuming his house, Harry suddenly shouted "Kreacher!" There was a sound like a whip cracking behind him and Harry spun his wand out.

"Master! They came and destroyed everything I is so sorry sir I couldn't stop them!" Kreacher broke down into tears only then did Harry notice the bundle he carried.

"Is Dobby alright? Where's…" Harry stopped when he saw the flow of tears increase from Kreacher. A year or two ago Harry had let Kreacher have time off from serving them. When Kreacher refused to leave Harry had told him to go find love. Not six months had passed before Kreacher returned with a female Elf who had been named Spunky in her childhood and had been deserted as far too many house elves had. Within the next year the two elves had had a child whom Kreacher, with Harry's permission, named Dobby after what Kreacher called 'The Greatest House Elf Who Ever Lived' Harry couldn't have agreed more. "Go to the car Kreacher. Tell Ginny everything's fine I'm just taking a better look around. I'm sorry Kreacher." Kreacher nodded and walked away.

Harry wandered around looking for some clue to what had happened who had done this. How could Harry's house have been attacked? He knew the protection charms around his house were superb; they had been done by himself and Hermione, How could this have happened? Harry heard a twig crack somewhere behind him. He spun as he heard "_AVADA-_" but was cut off by _"Stupefy!"_ Harry looked at the man fast enough to see a stunning spell hit him and send him flying backwards into a tree, though in his short burst of hope he never heard the sickening crack.

"Now what would the daily prophet have to say about this? The chosen one being saved because his wife refused to stay in the car tsk tsk tsk." Ginny said with a smile beaming towards her husband as he straightened himself. Harry merely replied with a smile which was quickly foreshadowed by a look of utter concentration. Harry stood and started to walk towards the body lying against the tree only to hear what seemed to be ten thousand voices raising together as one in a curse he knew too well. There was a flash of brilliant green light and then darkness.

Al woke up covered in a cold sweat. His scar hurting vividly and his mind still filled with the flash of green light. "What was that?" he muttered as he sat up in bed. He remembered everything horribly clearly, especially the screams of his parents and the shouted curses. Unable to shake the feeling that it had been more then a dream, Al got up and got dressed knowing the sun would rise soon anyway.

Walking down into the common room Al looked around at the place, he had heard of the Gryffindor common room and this was much different, everything seemed to be centered on studying and the walls filled with the Ravenclaw's own private library. Sitting down in a chair that faced a window Al heard the last thing he had expected at this point. "Well hello there, I didn't know anyone else got up this early." Though Albus could tell from her voice that it was a lie.

"Couldn't sleep." Al muttered in reply to Kate who oddly sat down on the arm of the chair he was in then plopped down next to him, despite the fact that it was made for one person they were both rather small and still had some room left. Al felt his face heat up and hoped the near darkness would hide it. "Why are you up?"

As he asked this question the common room was flooded with light as the sun finally peeked over the mountains heralding a new day. "Such beauty in a land of wonders," Katie said using this event to avoid he question. "Such beauty in a land of hate."

To his Albus turned to look at her. "You're dodging my questions Kate." He said simply looking straight into her eyes.

"What is soon to come, Al, will try us both, possibly your new friend should he choose to get involved. I don't know what it is, but its more then school. Don't worry about it too much though. Growing up isn't something that is fun to do, but it is often forced upon us before we should have to take it," Kate turned and looked out the window again. "Far too often…" she whispered under her breath so that only she could hear.


	5. In the Time of Our Fathers

Chapter 4 in the Time of Our Fathers

Two weeks later Al found himself on the verge of sleep once more, this time however it was the middle of the day. Professor Binns was one of the few professors who worked at Hogwarts that had been there when Al's father had. And according to reputation he was just as boring as ever, though now there was one exciting class a year, the class in which events that had happened not too long before Albus was born was told of. The class about The Second War, The tale of the war with Voldemort, whose name people still found they had trouble saying despite his nineteen year absence. Terrible things had a way of doing that to the people of a community. This however was not that class, based on the content of the material Headmistress McGonagall had decided that it is told to seventh years only. That however did not stop the seventh years from telling the rest of the years. Al had finally heard the story his parents would never tell him. And as he fell into a light sleep halfway through History of Magic that was the only thing at the forefront of his mind.

Al awoke to screaming. Outside there were the ringing screams of people's lives fleeing them, Of death taking those souls who could not remain. Al burst from the strangely empty classroom to find some way to help. Escape did not enter his mind. The fact that he was a first year that showed talent but lacked skill did not cross his mind. All he wanted was to make the screams stop. Running through the halls the screams finally stopped though by that time he had finally found their source. Stepping into the great hall Albus Severus Potter was greeted with a sight very few had ever seen, and even fewer still remembered. War had torn the great hall. Bodies littered the floor, either dead dying or pretending to be one of the other two. The reason the screams had stopped was clearly visible. In the center two figures circled each other inside a shield charm their voices finally reaching Al's ears. "Try for some remorse Riddle Just…. Try for some remorse..." "YOU DARE!" the other man screamed. Al cringed from the sound, the man barely sounded human and the first voice sounded eerily familiar. Al watched intently though the rest of the words that followed were too quiet for him to hear clearly he heard the three words that were shouted as the sun rose as clearly as if they had been shouted in his ear. "AVADA KEDRAVA!" "EXPELIARMUS!" With a flash of green and red light the man who seemed less then human went flying and broke though the shield charm. Cheers and screams tore through the crowd as the other person was raised on high. Lovingly shoved through the crowd. As Al watched he saw one person not partaking in the events below. Instead this person was staring up at him. Al awoke with a short gasp and looked across the room to see Kate looking at him. The same piercing stare as she had laid on him in the dream laid on him now.

Before he had time to say anything to her though the bell rang, the students getting up and shuffling from the class. A few hours later during herbology Al saw his chance. Katie had been asked to take something outside and dump it. Al raised his hand and said. "Professor it looks like Katie is having some trouble with the compost… Can I go help her." Neville gave Al a short nod and a smile as he turned back to teaching the rest of the class.

Outside Al came up behind Katie who actually was having trouble with the compost. "What was that?" Katie spun around startled. Her robes covered down the front with compost.

"What was what?" she said with a smile trying to act innocent. From the look in Al's eyes she could tell that wasn't going to work. With a sigh she plopped down next to the compost. "Fine, Are you ready for a long story now, or do you want the short version?"

"Short for now," Al said sitting down in front of her. "You can tell me the rest tonight in the common room." He said simply.

Katie merely nodded. "You're not the only one with a famous relative. My aunt is Professor Trelawney… The supposed great seer only made two correct predictions in her life. Any way… While she might not be a seer…. I ... See things. Things I was not there for, things that haven't happened. Peoples dreams…. That's what happened. And I must say… you're the most lucid drea-"Katie stopped short as she saw professor Longbottom exit the Greenhouse. "We're fine Professor. We'll be in in a second." She said with a smile and a wave. Neville gave them a look that said if they didn't there would be trouble. Katie turned and helped Al up and said. "Well... I guess that's all for now… I'll tell you more later." With that she pushed him inside and went back to the compost pile.

A/N Sorry about these two chapters taking so long. I actually have had 3 and the first half of four for a month or so. But I forgot about them… Finally remembered them and came up with the end of four. Sorry if they seem a bit short I'm working on it though.


End file.
